De baiser en baiser
by DDangele
Summary: Carol, Beth et Rick ont tous embrassé Daryl à un moment ou un autre au courant de leur quête pour survivre, mais Daryl a-t-il le courage de choisir d'aller plus loin?


_Titre :_ De baiser en baiser

 _Résumé :_ Carol, Beth et Rick ont tous embrassé Daryl à un moment ou un autre au courant de leur quête pour survivre, mais Daryl a-t-il le courage de choisir d'aller plus loin?

 _Note:_ Bonjour, je tiens juste à préciser que je suis rendu à la saison 4, donc peut-être que certaines choses sont inexactes principalement concernant la partie avec Beth. J'ai écrit l'histoire avant la sortie de la saison 6 B, donc avant Negan. Aussi j'écoute la série en anglais alors peut-être que des termes seront un peu off. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 _Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède pas The Walking Dead (BD autant de série TV)

 _Pairing :_ Daryl x Carol, Daryl x Beth, Rickyl, Daryl x Rick x Carol

* * *

La première fois qu'il a embrassé Carol, c'était à la ferme, il revenait d'une recherche infructueuse pour trouver Sophia et était hors de lui. Il avait besoin de se défouler et il frappait et poussait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux en poussant un cri de douleur et d'impuissance étouffé.

\- Daryl…

Daryl se retourna à la voix de Carol, avant de tenter de s'éloigner rapidement.

\- Man, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « je ne veux voir personne », maugréa-t-il en tentant de partir loin de Carol et de ses yeux indiscrets.

Il sait ce que Carol veut savoir et il sait qu'il ne peut pas lui dire ce qu'elle voudrait entendre. C'est le même manège chaque jour depuis des semaines déjà et il ne veut pas lui montrer à quel point il est de plus en plus désespéré de pouvoir retrouver sa fille. Carol l'attrapa par le bras, pour le retourner vers elle.

\- Merci pour ce que tu fais pour Sophia, lui dit-elle les yeux pleins d'eau.

Daryl dévisage Carol pendant quelques secondes. Le baiser qui suit est plutôt intense, Carol entoure ses bras autour de son cou et le maintien serrer contre elle pendant qu'il parcourt son dos. Carol porte une veste en laine et la corne qu'il a sur les mains n'arrête pas de s'accrocher dans le lainage. Il la maintient fort contre lui et sent ses côtes sous sa peau, il fait attention cependant à ne pas laisser de bleu, Carol en a déjà eu suffisamment.

La deuxième fois qu'il embrassa Carol, est après que Rick est tiré sur le walkers-Sophia. Carol s'est réfugié dans le camping-car avec l'aide de Daryl. Elle hyperventile et Daryl s'agenouille devant elle pour tenter de la calmer. Quand elle s'élance pour l'embrasser hystérique, Daryl à presque peur. Pendant un instant, leurs caresses semblent vouloir aboutir à plus, mais quelque chose en eux semble leurs dire que du sexe de réconfort ne correspond pas à apaiser la mort d'une petite fille.

Après ce baiser, Carol se calme rapidement, trop rapidement. Elle semble plutôt se trouver dans un état de léthargie qui l'inquiète. Il préfère rester auprès d'elle au lieu d'aller creuser des tombes avec les autres. Quand Lori arrive, il est adossé au comptoir du camping-car à regarder Carol. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis le baiser et elle continue de regarder un point fixe le visage vide d'expression.

\- Ce n'est pas ma fille. Ma fille est morte depuis longtemps.

Il échange un regard avec Lori. Les deux voient qu'il y a quelques choses brisées en Carol et Daryl espère que ce qu'il en ressortira sera beau.

La troisième fois, cela se produit après qu'ils ont dû s'enfuir de la ferme. Rick leur a dit la terrible réalité, ils sont tous infectés et Shane a été assassiné, et ce par leur leader.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée à la ferme.

Daryl marmonne quelque chose qui veut dire « il n'y a pas de quoi »

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me chercher, Carol avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et contemplait le feu.

C'est le tour de garde de Daryl, et les autres sont tous endormis. Daryl scrute l'horizon et tente de ne pas montrer qu'il n'est pas insensible à la présence de ce poids sur son épaule.

\- Tu es une bonne personne, murmure Carol les yeux fermés, quelqu'un avec de l'honneur. Il va falloir des gens comme toi pour s'occuper du groupe.

\- Rick s'en charge, rétorque Daryl les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il a tué Shane, lui murmure t'elle les yeux écarquillés, elle hésite avant d'ajouter, et… Sophia…

Daryl l'embrasse et il passe sous silence que Rick a été le seul à avoir eu le cran d'encaisser le meurtre de Sophia, personne du groupe n'aurait eu le courage d'appuyer sur la détente.

Il est arrivé à d'autres reprises d'embrasser Carol, à la prison, lors de leurs retrouvailles, etc. en tout cas, il préfère ses baisers, car il a l'impression de se trouver avec la vraie Carol, pas la mère endeuillée, pas la femme battue, mais avec la vraie dure à cuire qu'elle est. SA Carol.

WWWWW

Daryl a aussi embrassé Beth, à deux reprises.

La première fois est quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils étaient seuls désormais. Un soir, il y a eu un besoin, un besoin urgent de ne pas se sentir seul. D'un côté, il se sent coupable de se baiser, car Beth était si jeune, la moitié de son âge et des poussières, mais d'un autre il ne regrette pas une seconde cet instant. Ce baiser avait quelque chose d'étrange et unique et parfois il ne peut s'empêcher de le comparer à ceux de Carol. Les baisers de Carol portent une histoire, ils ont un poids et la lourdeur de son âge. Celui de Beth est innocent et maladroit, mais tellement attendrissant. Il lui fait du bien, il est revigorant comme si l'apocalypse n'avait pas eu lieu. Comme si toutes les personnes auxquelles il tient sont encore là. Beth en est une réincarnation, c'est une Sophia et une Carol, une Judith et une Rick, une Michonne et toutes les petites-amies qu'il a eues en même temps et par-dessus tout, c'est une Beth.

Le deuxième baiser est flou, il est embrumé d'alcool et Daryl ne peut pas dire s'il s'est vraiment produit ou s'il l'a rêvé. Mais quand il repense à cette soirée où il s'est soulé avec Beth, il a ce souvenir de quelque chose de doux et d'une chaleur confortable.

WWWWWW

La première fois que Daryl et Rick se sont embrassés, ils ne s'en sont pas rendu compte. C'est arriver comme ça, durant l'hiver suivant l'invasion de la ferme. Rick venait le remplacer à son tour de garde. C'était une journée normale. Maggie et Glenn surveillaient l'autre côté du camp. Hershel enseignait à Carol quelques techniques prénatales. Lori et Beth préparaient à manger pendant que T-Dog et Carl revenaient avec du bois pour le feu.

\- Comment ça se présente? Demanda Rick les yeux sur l'horizon en arrivant à sa hauteur

\- C'est calme, je n'ai pas vu aussi peu de walkers depuis que nous étions à la ferme.

\- Humm, murmura Rick, peut-être bien que le froid les a ralentis. Il faudra saisir notre chance et voyager plus longtemps dans les prochains jours. Trouver un abri sûr.

Rick semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'à lui alors, Daryl hocha la tête en silence. Rick eut un léger rire sans joie.

\- Tu peux y aller, je vais prendre le tour de garde.

\- Alors qu'il allait s'en aller, Rick le rappela.

\- Daryl?

\- Moui, demanda Daryl, en se retournant vers lui.

\- Il… Rick se passa une main sur le visage, l'air épuisé, il ne reste presque plus rien à manger, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais nous chasser quelques choses pour le souper?

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Pas de problème, bro.

Daryl ne sait pas qui d'entre les deux s'avança vers l'autre, mais ils échangèrent un baiser rapide. Pas du genre que l'on donne quand on a peur de se faire surprendre, mais comme celui que se donnent les couples de longue date, un simple effleurage de lèvres qui leur semble si routinier qu'il leur parait tout bonnement naturel. Ce n'est qu'après que Daryl se mit à suivre la piste d'un chevreuil, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Shit!

La deuxième fois que Daryl a embrassé Rick, c'était après avoir aidé les prisonniers à nettoyer leur aile de prison. Après que Rick est failli être tué par l'autre prisonnier aux longs cheveux avec sa moustache de village people. T-dog avait pris les devants, les laissant couvrir leur arrière.

\- T'es correct, dude? Demanda Daryl alors que T-Dog disparaissait dans une courbe du corridor.

\- Ouais, murmura Rick qui semblait à des milliers de kilomètres de lui.

Daryl l'attrapa par l'épaule et le plaqua au mur.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien?, il insiste.

Cette fois, Rick le regarde avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il se trouve complètement avec lui à présent.

\- J'ai tué deux hommes, Daryl. Non, je ne vais pas bien. J'ai leur sang sur les mains.

\- Bullshit! Le gars n'avait qu'à pas s'enfuir et cet autre mec a tenté de te tuer, Rick, à deux reprises! Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je les aurais tués moi-même. Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessé?

Il y a un silence, un silence qui rend Daryl inconfortable, car Rick le fixe avec ses putains d'yeux bleus. Ceux-ci sont hypnotiques et il préfère toujours ne jamais se disputer avec lui, car cela l'obligerait à avoir une conversation dans le blanc des yeux avec lui. Cette fois, il est sûr, c'est lui qui écrase ses lèvres sur celles de Rick. Leur baiser est vorace et rude. Daryl continue de maintenir Rick contre le mur. C'est un moment intense, qui lui coupe le souffle et Daryl voudrait croire que c'est un baiser inspiré de la peur qu'il a eue de perdre son leader et de son besoin de s'assurer que Rick va bien. Mais il le ressent au fond de ses tripes, il y a quelques choses de plus profond là-dedans. Rick a emmêlé ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tire délicieusement dessus. Le baiser est brisé quand T-Dog crie « Walkers! » dans le corridor d'à côté. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se demander ce qui arrive, Rick n'a pas le temps de scruter au plus profond de lui avec ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Cela arrivera plus tard, pour l'instant, le devoir les appelle.

C'est arriver encore et encore, à d'autres occasions, des occasions précieuses qu'il ne souhaite pas partager avec personne. Des baisers cachés, des baisers de réconfort, des baisers attendris quand ils s'occupaient de Judith, des baisers de colère et d'amertume, des baisers sincères. Si les baisers de Carol racontent une histoire mure et remplie de courage, l'histoire que racontent ceux de Rick est sanglante, troublée et authentique. Ils tanguent entre l'envie de le dominer comme le leader qu'ils ont choisi de faire de lui ou de le laisser dominer, fatigué du poids des responsabilités que tous ont mis sur ses épaules. Et Daryl doit avouer ne pas savoir ce qu'il préfère entre les deux. Tout ce qu'il sait est que quand il enroule ses bras autour des hanches de Rick, quand il le maintien solidement contre lui, que leurs dents s'entrechoquent dans l'excitation, que les mains de Rick descendent le long de ses bras et quand la barde de Rick égratigne ses joues, il ne veut être nulle part ailleurs.

WWWWWWW

Et au final, toutes ces personnes: Carol, Beth et Rick gravitent autour de Daryl et à chaque fois, il tombe pour eux. Beth est morte, il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de goûter à la fontaine de jouvence et au calme que représentaient ses lèvres. Il les pleure parfois le soir, particulièrement après avoir bu à ne plus distinguer son nez de son coude. Il trouve dans les lèvres de Carol et Rick le réconfort et le soutien dont il a besoin pour vivre dans ce monde post-apocalyptique. Les baisers qu'il partage avec eux font partie des moments de sa vie de survivant qu'il préfère et font aussi partie de ceux qu'ils lui sont le plus cher.

Maintenant qu'ils sont à « l'abri » à Alexandria, peut-être est-ce le bon moment d'arrêter de dévisager Jessie et de juste faire le bon choix de partenaire de vie. Il arrive sur le pas de la porte, mais, il hésite et a peur. Dans ses moments de faiblesse, il va boire, en maudissant sa lâcheté, car il sait que dans ce monde tout est précaire et que chaque seconde qu'il passe seul pourrait être la dernière de Carol ou de Rick. Quand l'effet de l'alcool engourdit ses sens et ses membres, après avoir été calmé en rêve par les chansons de Beth, il s'imagine une maison où il rentrerait de la chasse les bras chargés de viande de gibier. Il se dirigerait vers la cuisine et se glisserait aux côtés de Carol qui ferait des biscuits. Il l'embrasserait tendrement d'abord sur le front puis sur les lèvres, il amènerait sa main vers le bas de son dos et recevrait une petite tape sur les doigts avant d'être gentiment chassé de la cuisine pendant que Carol prépare le souper. Puis quand il serait presque l'heure de manger, Rick rentrerait de toutes ses choses à faire. Daryl irait l'accueillir à la porte précéder par Carl et Judith, pour l'embrasser doucement, calmer les nerfs de Rick mis à dure épreuve durant sa journée. Daryl mordillerait, aguicheur, la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire et l'embrasserait descendant le long de la mâchoire jusqu'à la base de son cou. Mais Rick se faufilerait agilement d'entre ses bras pour rapidement embrasser Carol et aller prendre une douche rapide avant que le souper ne soit servi. Daryl se glisserait subtilement dans celle-ci et ils se dépêcheraient à descendre quand Carol appellerait pour le souper. Le soir, après avoir bordé Judith et d'avoir empêché Rick de s'énerver contre Carl qui n'aurait pas respecté son couvre-feu pour aller voir sa petite-amie, Daryl se jetterait à plat ventre sur le lit près à partir dans les bras de Morphée, mais se sans compter sur Rick et Carol qui le retourneraient sur le dos pour pouvoir accoter leur tête sur chacune de ses épaules. Pour le sport, il tenterait de résister, mais rien ne résisteraient à ces deux survivants et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Walkers! », il se retrouverait sur le dos, la tête de Carol sur son épaule droite et celle de Rick sur son épaule gauche. Il s'endormirait comblé.

Après tout, il y a toujours l'espoir que cela se produise, non? Il ne lui faut qu'un peu de courage…

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire :)

Commentaires, suggestions, etc?


End file.
